manafandomcom-20200222-history
Mirage Bishop
The Bishop of Mirage Palace and secret brain of operation Psi and Pedda's war. He's Roget's "twin", though some of his lines imply they have been literally one person once. Background The Mirage Bishop (whose true name is never revealed) and his younger twin Roget were raised as the latest In a long line of Mirage Bishops who stayed in isolation and kept dangerous magic and artifacts sealed from the rest of the world. Both trained hard, with the bishop specializing in sorcery while Roget showed talent in swordplay. When they were both fifteen, their father died, and the older twin was chosen to take his place while Roget was stripped of his memory and taken in by one of the bishop's disciples. However, a year prior to the events of the game, the mirror of Anise (disguised under the name Esina), a relic from another reality that dropped out of a tear in dimensions, came to the Mirage Palace. It corrupted the bishop by preying on his loneliness, and he developed Operation Psi under its guidance: the plan to have the mirror devour this reality's mana and create a new world of Psi. Getting both King Inath and General Baxilios on his side, he put his plan into motion. Heroes of Mana The Bishop is hidden for most of the game, though his presence is hinted early on by the Benevodons, who sense him through his connection with Roget. As per his instructions, Baxillos implants copy mirrors in the five major kingdoms forming the sign of psi with Pedda. Once the Mirror copies activate and the party travels to the Mirage Palace, the Bishop appears and seals the spirits. Roget, having regained his memories, reveals to his team their shared origin. The Bishop recounts how the Mirror came to him and how he developed Operation Psi. He also finds it amusing that the Benevodons are mad at him for trying to do what they want to do: destroy this world. He tries to get Roget to join, but Roget refuses and defeats him. However, the main phase of Operation Psi begins and he activates Anise's curse through the mirror, which begins devouring the life of the Mana Tree. He then pulls Roget and his companions into the mirror. However, he is then stunned to see his brother be chosen by the Sword of Mana and he and his allies are pushed back into their castle, all the while he proclaims he is creating a new universe. Within his castle, he fights Roget again with his allies and an army of shadow clones. He tells Roget that they will soon become one again. But even with his shield that blocks some of his damage, they are defeated. This defeat ends with the Bishop realizing that the true power of Anise is still missing. It is then to his horror that Baxillos reveals he was just another pawn to the true mastermind: Anise. Baxillos proclaims that she will release all the souls in the mirror, which the bishop claims will destroy his new world and all others within the vicinity. He is then stunned as it becomes clear that this was Anise's true plan from the start. Baxillos is possessed by Anise and unleashes the true power of psi on the realm, consuming the Bishop and Inath. After the Goddess of Doom (Baxillos possessed by Anise) is destroyed, the Bishop reappears. Freed from the mirror, he informs the party that the people whose souls were taken will be restored with no memory of the incident, but Pedda would forever be a city caught between worlds and illusions. Telling Roget that there are countless other worlds where mana and psi are battling each other, the Mirage Bishop peacefully disappears. Category:Villains Category:Heroes of Mana Non-Player Characters